Mark Your Calendar
by CollieandShire
Summary: When Good Cop falls head over heels in love, its up to Emmet to teach the charm-challenged Policeman to rack up the courage to ask the girl on a date. All that is made harder when Bad Cop decides relationships just aren't for him and is determined to remain a single Lego. *Complete*
1. Introduction

_I'm back with another Lego story, I couldn't stay away. :D Actually, not including this one I have another short-story planned involving Bad Cop and Batman, but I haven't had the inspiration to write it. This one, on the other hand, I couldn't wait to start, so I hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks for reading and please review, thank you!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

~Introduction~

Bad Cop punched the villain with a lower left clip, then flipped over and kicked him in the jaw. _Seven down, two more to go. _With another wild spin he grabbed his trusty stool and brought it down on the other thief's head with a _smack! _

_Eight down, one more to go._

He whirled around and sent the stool flying as the last thug took off running, trying his best to attempt an escape from the horrifying Bad Cop.

He didn't succeed.

_Bang! _The stool landed on the crook and took him out, leaving nine Lego crooks from _Lego City _sprawled on the ground unconscious.

Bad Cop grinned to himself and adjusted his helmet. "Take them away!" he called to his robot police force, then with a satisfied look watched the robots pile the crooks into wheelbarrows and push them towards the cop cars.

_Switch. _Bad Cop became Good Cop and exclaimed, "Wow, what a good job you did!"

_Switch. _"Thank you." Bad Cop acknowledged to his good side.

_Switch. _"No really, you did a fine job! I never could have managed that!"

_Switch. _"That's because you're a lame no-account coward who can't handle the simplest things."

_Switch. _Good Cop looked offended and glanced down at the ground. "Aww, do you really think so?"

_Switch. _Bad Cop snickered. "What good can a Good Cop do in a fight like this?"

"Help, help!"

Before Good Cop had a chance to reply to himself, Bad Cop turned his attention towards the odd cat lady, Mrs. Scratchen-post. "Oh, no!" he groaned. He looked for an easy escape from her immediate vision, but there was none.

Mrs. Scratchen came to a stop in front of him, panting as she gasped for words. "Sir, sir! You must help me, Jeff is stuck in the tree right next to my house!"

Bad Cop grunted. "Too bad!" he snapped. "I'm a law-enforcer, not a cat saver!"

_Switch. _"I can help you!" Good Cop offered, his scribble-face breaking into a wide smile. "I'm no good at fighting, but I can save cats!"

"Oh, thank you Good Cop!" Mrs. Scratchen cried, taking him by the claw hand. "You're a life saver!"

_Switch. _"Nooooo!" Bad Cop groaned, but Good Cop swiveled him out of the way and followed Mrs. Scratchen to the tree.

**_~Three seconds later~_**

"Here Jeff, here Jeff! Come on boy, you can do it!" Good Cop coaxed in his squeaky Irish lilt, halfway up the tree and quite far from the ground.

The ornery orange cat simply meowed deeply, refusing to leap into Good Cop's outstretched arms. "Aww, come on kitty."

Mrs. Scratchen looked up anxiously, her many felines gathered around and meowing who knows what at their companion in the tree.

"Perhaps we should call the fire department." Mrs. Scratchen suggested.

"No, I can do i-YEAOOWWWWW!"

Jeff had decided he was done pretending to be afraid and leapt onto Good Cop's face-unfortunately sending the latter out of the tree and onto the ground with a humongous _splat_.

"Owww..."

"Oh, Jeff, you're safe!" Mrs. Scratchen exclaimed, scooping up the cat and cuddling him. "Thank you Good Cop!"

Good Cop continued to lie on his back, staring up at the sky. He managed a simple raise of his arm in acknowledgement, sending Mrs. Scratchen on her way with her herd of felines. "Oww..."

_Switch. _Bad Cop pulled himself off the ground and grimaced menacingly. "You stupid idiot, you see what I mean?" he muttered.

_Switch. _Good Cop touched his scribble face, where Jeff's scratch marks could be plainly seen. "Oww..."

_Switch. _"Next time maybe you should listen to me." Bad Cop mumbled, heading towards his patrol car that sat parked about ten Lego blocks away.

_Switch. _"Well, I saved the cat." Good Cop pointed out cheerfully, marching towards his car. "At least I was able to do tha-"

He stopped mid-sentence and stared, his marker mouth hanging open in shock as he beheld the sight in front of him.

_*Pretty girl music playing*_

Crossing the other side of the Lego street was a girl. But not just any girl, it was _the _girl.

She wore the same white shirt and blue pants that a million other Lego girls wore, and had the same yellow face with red lipstick and a black ponytail. In fact, to the average Lego passerby they wouldn't have seen any difference in her and all the other Lego girls like her, she was that ordinary.

But Good Cop saw a difference. She was _the _girl.

"Wow." he whispered, his feet carrying him in the direction she now walked. "Bad Cop, look, it's-"

_Switch. _One look at the female Lego and Bad Cop's face went a light yellow color. "AUGH!" He screamed, causing everyone that was within hearing range to turn and stare at the well known patrolman. The Lego girl turned and looked straight at him, causing Bad Cop to completely lose his senses.

"AUGHHHHH!" Bad Cop continued to yell, turning around and fleeing towards his vehicle.

He hopped into the police car and drove away at a million miles an hour, leaving all the bystanders and the ordinary Lego girl shaking their heads in bewilderment.

What was up with him?

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please review! More to come soon. :)_

_-Shire _


	2. Chapter One

_Whoa, wasn't expecting sooooo many follows and favorites and reviews! Thank you everyone who took the time to review, favorite and follow, I really appreciate it!_

_Okay, here's the first chapter. The previous post was the introduction, now we'll get into the chapter sections. :D Hope you like it! Thanks for reading and please review!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter One_

Emmet Brickowski stared at the checkerboard, pursing his lips in contemplation. "Hmmm…" he mused, his eyes following the red and black board in hopes of finding a move. "Hmmmm…."

Lucy sat on the other end of the table, trying not to be impatient as she waited for her fiancé to make his move. "Come on Emmet, you can do it." She encouraged.

Not that she wanted him to win, that would be embarrassing. But she _was_ getting tired of waiting for him to move his checker.

"Hmmm…" Emmet continued to mumble under his breath. He stared at his checker pieces contemplatively.

Patience didn't come easy to Lucy and it was _really _hard not to grab Emmet's piece and move it herself. "Come on!" she moaned. "Please Emmet, move already!"

"Hmmm…"

That did it-Lucy took one of Emmet's checkers, made it jump over one of her pieces, then set it down. "Okay, you moved. My turn!" she announced.

"Oh, nice move!" Emmet commented, nodding his head in approval. "Thanks, Lucy."

His genuine kindness about her impatience caused Lucy to blush in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Emmet, I didn't mean to get carried away." She sighed. "I'm never going to get this patience thing down, am I?"

Emmet looked up at Lucy, his eyes glowing with adoration. "Lucy, it's okay. We all have faults we need to work on."

He gestured at the black and red board. "Oh, and I see a move you can do."

Lucy considered telling him that she had already plotted out every single move she could do while waiting for him to make _his_ move, but bit her tongue and nodded. "Okay," she said sweetly, "show me."

Emmet took one of Lucy's checkers and then proceeded to hop over _every one of his pieces. _"There!" he announced. "You win!"

Lucy stared at Emmet's handwork, then up at her boyfriend. "Emmet, you can't make a move on your own without my help and yet you can manage to figure out _my _moves and make me win the game? How do you do that!"

The Lego construction worker shrugged. "I don't know. I want to help you no matter what."

Lucy smiled. Emmet's sweet personality and caring heart touched her in ways she couldn't describe. That's why they were getting married in ten minutes-she knew she'd found the Lego of her dreams.

"Hey, Emmet?" Lucy stood up and began cleaning up the checkerboard, Emmet instantly coming to her aid and helping too. "I'm going to go over to Cloud Cookooland and see if I can get Unikitty's opinion on the floral I want at the wedding. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure!" he agreed, then gestured to the TV. "My new favorite show is on in fifteen seconds, would it offend you if I stayed behind?"

"I didn't expect you'd have much interest in picking out flowers for the wedding." She grinned.

Emmet smiled back and tentatively put his hand out. Lucy took his hand in hers and they stared into each others yellow faces. "See ya later alligator." She whispered softly.

"After a while, crocodile." Emmet finished, his plain Lego mouth spread from one side of his face to the other.

Lucy waved goodbye and walked out the door, calling over her shoulder, "Oh, some of the girls are coming over later and we're going to have a bachelorette party in my apartment. Don't come by, okay? We're going to design our wedding outfits and you're not allowed to see my dress until we get married!"

"Okay!" Emmet replied, waving his farewell. "Have fun!"

The ordinary Lego had barely sat down on his Double Decker Couch when _Bang! _The door flew open, hitting the wall of Emmet's apartment and sending several plants onto the floor.

"Forget somethin' Lucy?" he asked, turning his head to see-"YIKES!"

Emmet leapt up and hit his head on the top of the Double Decker Couch. "Owww!" he cried, falling onto the floor. "Owww, owww, oww, oww! That _really_ hurts!"

He glanced up into the scowling face of Bad Cop and blinked. "Nice for you to drop by, Bad Cop." Emmet laughed nervously. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I have a problem." Bad Cop growled. "A big problem. And only _you _can help."

Emmet stood up and brushed himself off, his tiny brain racing. "O-kay." He looked at the policeman and gulped. "What's the problem? If it has something to do with the fights you and Batman have been getting into I have already talked to him and he said that he will stop crashing in on your busts as long as you stop breaking into his Batcave and messing with his tech."

"No, no, no!" Bad Cop snapped, clearly annoyed. "It has nothing to do with that. Besides, he practically invited me to mess with his stuff, he left the door to the cave _wide _open. Does the dummy even consider the fact that criminals will steal his stuff? The way I see it I was doing him a favor and stopping a potential-"

"Okay, Bad Cop." Emmet interrupted, knowing if he didn't he was in for a _long _rant. "So why did you come here, then?"

Bad Cop straightened and cleared his throat. "I have a problem. Actually, Good Cop has a problem and he won't listen to me."

Emmet blinked a couple of times. He never could get used to the two sides of the patrolman. "And you think Good Cop will listen to me?" he asked.

"He likes you." Bad Cop shrugged.

"What's his problem?"

At this the intimidating policeman glanced around the room, as if to make sure that no one could hear him. He leaned towards Emmet and mumbled, "Good Cop's in love."

"Oh, that's great!" Emmet exclaimed. "Who's the girl?"

"No, that's _bad!_" he roared, causing Emmet to fall onto his rear end. "Don't you see? He's _falling in love! _He wants to get in a _relationship!_"

_Switch. _Good Cop's scribble face shoved Bad Cop's face out of the way, and he smiled at Emmet. "She's beautiful!" he sighed dreamily. "The most perfect Lego in town!"

The construction worker stood up and nodded, keeping a wary eye on Good Cop's face. "So, you really like her?" he prodded, hoping that Bad Cop didn't manage to take over the scene.

"Oh yes!" Good Cop exclaimed, turning in a circle. "If you saw her Emmet, you'd think she was the most-"

_Switch. _"You see what I mean! He's _insane!_"

The sudden change in character caused Emmet to jump back as Bad Cop started running around in circles. "He can't get in a relationship! What will this do to our job? What'll this do to me? I can't have Good Cop daydreaming on duty, he'll ruin me for life!"

Emmet swallowed and stammered, "I'm-I'm not following you."

Bad Cop stopped running in circles and turned to face Emmet. "He can't do this to me!" he groaned.

_Switch._

Good Cop shook his head and sighed. "There's something you need to know about Bad Cop, Emmet." He whispered.

"Oh boy, what's that?" Emmet wasn't sure he liked how this strange meeting was going, it was _way _too unpredictable.

_Switch._

"Don't you _dare _tell him!" Bad Cop threatened himself, putting on his most terrifying expression.

_Switch. _"You see, Bad Cop is afraid of only one thing." Good Cop began.

_Switch. _"You-you-traitor! You tell and I'm going to hit you on the head with a stool!"

_Switch. _Good Cop grinned, not in the least intimidated by his other self. "Bad Cop is afraid of relationships."

_Switch. _"AUGHHHH!"

Once more the Lego in uniform began to run around in circles, knocking things over and grabbing whatever he could to hit Good Cop in the face. "I'm going to kill you!"

Emmet wasn't sure if he should be disturbed or laugh as he watched his former enemy act this way. He sat down on the couch and cringed as plants and books went flying everywhere. "Uhh, Bad Cop?" he began.

"Hiyaa! Heyaa!" Bad Cop was in the middle of executing several highly skilled Kung Fu moves, kicking whatever came within his range. "Where's a stool when you need one!?"

"Bad Cop?" Emmet tried again.

Bad Cop continued to ignore him and threw a plant into the air, chuckling evilly.

_Switch. _Good Cop stared as the plant began its downward descent. "Uh oh."

_Smash! _

Emmet sighed and shook his head as Good Cop lay on the floor with the pieces of the pot littering his face. "Oww."

"Look you two." Emmet stood up and helped Good Cop up, then proceeding to assist the officer in dusting himself off. "Being in a relationship is not a bad thing! Love is good!"

_Switch. _"Huh!" Bad Cop grunted. "Says the Lego whose career is not in danger of being obliterated."

_Switch. _"How did you get Wyldstyle, Emmet?" Good Cop asked. "How did you ask her to be your one true Lego?"

"I, well-" Emmet started, but Bad Cop wasn't finished yet.

_Switch._

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too, actually." He snorted, then he began to pace. "I mean, you're not smart, you're not special, even though Vitruvius made you sound like that it was actually all a lie. You're not handsome, you're really ordinary, you're not cool, you don't stand out, you fight like a girl…"

Emmet glared as the policeman continued to name off his faults. "Like I really need to be reminded of all that." He muttered.

"And," Bad Cop stopped pacing and glanced at Emmet, "On top of all that, you threw yourself out of a window and made that DJ girl believe you were dead. I'm curious as to how she forgave you for that!"

"I did it to save her life!" Emmet defended. "It wasn't my fault."

_Switch. _"What Bad Cop is tryin' to say is, how did it all work out in the end?" Good Cop asked.

Emmet looked into the scribbled eyes of Good Cop and smiled. "Easy, love always finds a way."

"I want to find a way, too." Good Cop mused. "And you're gonna have to teach me!"

* * *

_More to come! Thanks for reading and please review, thank you!  
_

_-Shire_

_P.S. When I refer to things like "we're getting married in ten minutes" and other crazy time things, I'm sticking to the fact that when kids are playing with Legos things happen a lot faster than it would if it was taking place in real life. So obviously Flynn is playing with the toys, that's why things are happening as fast as they are. :D_


	3. Chapter Two

_Whoa, again, thank you all so much for reviewing, following and favoriting! Ya'll are the best and you made my day!_

_So, here's the next chapter! If it seems a little choppy, forgive me. That's my only excuse. ;)_

_Thanks for reading and please review, thank you!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

President Business sat in the Octan tour in Bricksburg-one of the newest additions to the city.

Because he'd given up being evil and all, he'd had his evil office tour torn down and he'd relocated to the Lego world capital as a token of his good will.

Though it was really hard to be nice when you're itching for something to _happen. _

"Robots, why don't you guys go cause some trouble or something?" Business suggested hopefully, swiveling his chair around and glancing at some of his minions. Most of the robots had gone to work for Bad Cop's police force, but his most loyal and trustworthy metal colleagues had stayed behind to help him run a _real _and honest business.

"But sir, we're good now." One of the robots proclaimed, his red eyes flashing on and off as his system overrided the request.

"I know, but why don't you, y'know, go make life interesting for our citizens down there?" he prodded hopefully, trying his best not to sound too evil. After all, he was somewhat good now. But he still liked a good show now and then. "They don't have anything to do all day long except their boring daily lives, why don't you let some criminals out of the City Jail so we can have some fun around here? Besides, Bad Cop and all those super hero guys will round them up, it's not like they'll get too far with destroying the city."

"But sir, remember the last time you made things interesting for the citizens?" Another robot reminded him.

"Well, that was a little different!" Business defended. "I didn't know that Loki guy was actually trying to destroy the entire world or that he had a weird alien army of Duplos on his side! Besides, the Avengers took care of that problem and the city was rebuilt within a minute and twenty-five seconds. It'll be fine!" another thought popped into Business's mind. "Hey!" he exclaimed, glaring at the robots. "Since when did I give you permission to defy my orders anyways? Get out there _now!_"

"Yes Lord Business!" they shouted, turning around and running out of the building.

"President Business!" he called after them. "I'm good now, remember?"

One of the robots glanced at a comrade at his side. "He sure likes a lot of bad things to happen, even though he's good."

The other robot simply nodded his head in agreement.

~oOo~

Bad Cop sat in his office in downtown Bricksburg, staring at the yellow faced construction worker in shock. "You want me to do _what_?" he demanded.

Emmet rolled his eyes. "Look Bad Cop, I know you're afraid of relationships, but give Good Cop a chance! You're not being fair to him, he's never liked someone before and he may never get a girl if you don't let him lead the way."

"So what you're asking me to do is to stick the Cloak of Band-aid on my face so Good Cop can get a girlfriend!" Bad Cop was furious. "I knew you were dumb, Special-who-isn't-actually-special-because-the-Special-was-made-up, but I didn't realize you were dumb enough to think you could outsmart me!"

"What!" Emmet exclaimed, leaping back as Bad Cop jumped over his desk and came at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to get rid of me just because I tried to kill you twice!" the patrolman roared, grabbing the nearest stool. "What does a guy have to do around here to get forgiven?"

"No, no!" Emmet yelped, dodging the stool as Bad Cop started throwing things at him. Emmet was beginning to think it might have been best to talk this idea over _before_ heading over to the police station to find the Cloak of Band-aid in the evidence room. "That's not it at all! I'm trying to help Good Cop!"

"Oh yeah? What makes him so much more special than me?" Bad Cop threw another stool at Emmet, then began kicking and punching anything that came within range of him, throwing everything he had at the Lego minfigure.

"You're destroying your office, calm down and let me talk to Good Cop!" Emmet pointed out, dodging a file cabinet and ducking behind the desk.

_Switch._

Good Cop glanced around the room. "Oh Bad Cop, you made a really big mess." He commented.

_Switch. _"This is all your fault!" Bad Cop screamed. "If you hadn't fallen in love in the first place I wouldn't have had to destroy my office to make a point!"

_Switch. _"Emmet, what do you think I should say? He doesn't want to listen to me!" Good Cop wailed, sitting down in the chair. "Now I'm never going to get a chance to learn to ask a girl out, he won't stop getting in the way."

Emmet sighed and walked over to Good Cop. "It's okay." He patted Good Cop on the back. "We just need to convince him this is in your best interest. Bad Cop may be mean, but I know he's got some good even in his bad side."

Good Cop looked into Emmet's face, his expression troubled. "Are you sure? I don't think Bad Cop is capable of feelings."

"Of course he is!" Emmet told him. "Why do you think he's afraid of this girl you're in love with? He probably likes her too, but he won't admit it."

_Switch._

Emmet jumped back as Bad Cop leapt onto him. "I don't like her!" he shouted in his face. "You little maggot, you're demoralizing me!"

"Now Bad Cop, calm down!" Emmet cried as Bad Cop grabbed the stool next to him, ready to bring it down on Emmet. "I'm just trying to help you two. Good Cop asked me for my help!"

"He doesn't need your help, you told him it was okay to fall in love." Bad Cop growled, raising the stool.

"But, but Bad Cop!" Emmet searched for the right words to save him from the severe beating he knew he was about to receive, "You asked me to help him first, remember?"

Bad Cop stopped, considering this new element. "Yeah, but you weren't much of a help, were you?" he sneered.

"Uhh, that depends on what side of you I'm talking to." Emmet gulped.

Bad Cop muttered something under his breath, then, much to Emmet's relief, he set the stool down and got off of him. "You'd better make a good case of why I should stick that Cloak on my face, or I'm going to pound you to Cloud Cookooland." He warned.

"Okay," Emmet tripped over his words, racking his brain for the right thing to say, "If you stick the Cloak on your face, then your Bad Cop side can't interfere with Good Cop when he goes and introduces himself to the girl. Please Bad Cop, give your other self a chance! I promise, you won't regret it."

The officer's face remained expressionless, though it didn't help that Emmet couldn't see his eyes under his dark grey glasses. "What happens if your promise is _wrong_?" he challenged.

Emmet took a deep breath and glanced down at the floor. "Then, then you can hit me with a stool." He mumbled, trying not to show he was trembling. _What am I saying? All of this to help Good Cop get a girlfriend? She'd better be worth it._

"It's a deal!" Bad Cop chuckled, slamming his claw hand onto his desk. "Oh, I am soooo ready to prove you wrong!"

"Glad to hear it." Emmet sighed. "Let's get this started before I freak out." He caught sight of a clock on the wall. "Can I make one request, though?"

Bad Cop was currently entering the combination for the evidence room and called over his shoulder, "and what's that?"

"If I'm wrong and Good Cop doesn't get the girl, or you don't like her after all, could you wait to hit me with a stool until after my wedding?" Emmet asked. "I'm getting married in seven minutes."

The policeman opened the door and beckoned Emmet to follow him. "I'll think about it." He grunted.

~oOo~

With the Cloak of Band-Aid in place and covering Bad Cop's face, Emmet could _finally _began teaching Good Cop what he needed to know about approaching a girl.

"Okay, the first thing you have to do is this," Emmet started, sitting down in a chair across from Good Cop's desk.

Good Cop was grinning from ear to ear, ecstatic that Emmet had convinced Bad Cop to give him a chance. "Okay." He nodded. "And what's 'this'?"

"You have to go up and say hi." Emmet paused to add emphasis to his statement. "Okay, lesson's over, let's go get some practice!" Emmet leapt out of his chair.

"That's it?" The friendly police officer stood up as Emmet headed towards the door. "That's all I have to do?"

Emmet grinned sheepishly. "That's all I know." He confessed.

Bad Cop attempted to swivel over and mouth something off, but since his face was covered with the Cloak all that came out was a muffled groan before Good Cop swiveled back into the scene. "Are you sure she'll know I'm asking her on a date if I do that?" Good Cop didn't seem so sure about Emmet's advice.

"Well, Lucy says that girls read into everything, so if you say hi she'll get it." Emmet offered, gesturing that Good Cop should follow him. "Now let's go find this girl so you can talk to her."

Good Cop nodded and followed the construction worker out, his mind racing. _What if she doesn't get it? I didn't practice anything else but saying hi, what if she doesn't like me? _

His brain switched from Good to Bad.

_Duh, dummy. That's what I've been warning you about! She's gonna reject you and you're going to become the sorriest police officer on the face of the Lego worlds! You don't even have a real face, you don't stand a chance._

The scribble face Cop pushed Bad Cop's thoughts out of his head and swallowed. "I sure hope this goes well." He murmured.

"Me too." Emmet agreed. "I'm not looking forward to a stool beating if this doesn't work."

* * *

_Hmm, I'm curious as to see how this is all going to turn out, because even though I'm the writer I'm not sure. :D I can tell you this: someone ain't gonna be happy with those escaped villains! :D  
_

_-Shire_


	4. Chapter Three

_*Back to the future theme song playing*_

_I'm back! ;)_

_Thank you again everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed, ya'll are the best! Special thanks to DaydreamingDuma, who has greatly inspired me while I've been writing this. :D_

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review, Thank you!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Of course it was just like Batman to show up in the middle of trying to rack up your courage to ask a girl on a date.

Emmet and Good Cop were standing on _Brickway Street,_ the bank that Bad Cop had stopped an attempted robbery earlier that day right behind them. They stood in silence as they stared at the girl, who was still walking down the sidewalk. "Y'know, I'm surprised she's still walking down the same street you first saw her on." Emmet commented. "Perhaps this match was made by the Man Upstairs."

Good Cop was almost shaking from head to toe and could only manage a court nod in agreement. "My mind went blank." He squeaked. "What do I say? What do I do?"

_Told you this wasn't going to end well, dummy. I foresee a stool beating ahead…_

Emmet scratched his chin thoughtfully, unaware of the plotting going on in Bad Cop's part of Good Cop's head. "Gosh, I forgot too. Was it 'hello' or 'hi'? I don't remember!"

"What are you two brickheads-I mean, upstanding Lego citizens doing here?"

The sound of Batman's voice sent Good Cop and Emmet careening into the air-before gravity did its duty and brought them face first back to earth.

"Oh, Batman, it's just you!" Emmet chuckled nervously.

Good Cop leapt up and his head swiveled. "Mff, mugh, AUGH!" Bad Cop's muffled voice snarled from beneath the Cloak of Band-Aid.

Good Cop shoved his way back onto the scene. "Sorry about that." He mumbled.

Batman eyed the two Lego minifigures suspiciously. "What the heck is that about?" he grunted, gesturing to Good Cop. "Why is your Bad Cop side plastered over?"

"Uhmmm," Good Cop stammered, then turned to Emmet helplessly.

Emmet cleared his throat. "We're trying to get Good Cop a date without Bad Cop ruining it." He explained, pointing across the street where the black-haired Lego girl continued to walk up and down the sidewalk aimlessly for no reason at all.

Batman glanced at the female, then back at Good Cop. "You're going to ask a plain girl like _that _on a date?"

"She's gorgeous!" Good Cop sighed, turning away from Batman to gaze on his one true love. "Look at her beautiful plastic hair and her perfectly etched figure!"

"I don't see what's so special about her." Batman whispered to Emmet, who had to agree with him for once.

"I don't know either, but everyone is special some way or another. Obviously Good Cop sees something in her that we cannot." He shrugged as he adjusted his red hard hat. "And now we're just trying to get him to walk across the street and say 'hi'. Or 'hello'. I don't remember which one we were going to use…"

Batman was clearly unimpressed with the situation and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Good luck Good Cop, tell Bad Cop I'm looking forward to our next fight." He told the uniformed officer.

_Switch._

All that could be seen of Bad Cop's face was the Cloak as he roared something or another from beneath its sticky grasp.

The Dark Knight laughed in that raspy way of his. "Y'know, I kinda like this solution. You should wear that all the time Bad Cop, I think it makes you way more attractive."

With that the Batman did a ninja move and disappeared without trace, leaving Emmet to scratch his head in wonderment. "How does he do it?" he muttered under his breath.

_Switch._

Good Cop came back onto the scene and once more took a deep breath. "Okay, so I go and say hi to her and she'll know I want her to mark her calendar for a date?" he reaffirmed with the construction worker.

"I think so." Emmet nodded. "Sounds good! Go get 'em Good Cop!"

The policeman nodded and held his breath. _You can do this, you know you can. _Bad Cop shoved his positive outlook away. _Hmph, just watch as you fail._

He closed his eyes, straightened his shoulders and marched his way across the street, forgetting it's generally not a good idea to cross the street with your eyes closed.

Bricksburg was bustling at this time of day, the height of activity and usefulness at its peak as the citizens of the great city went about their daily work. The people of Bricksburg relied on multiple ways of transportation-from walking to running to _cars_. And cars don't drive on sidewalks.

_Screeeeechhhhhh! _

Good Cop found himself twenty feet from his mark and flat on the ground with a car on top of him, staring up at the underside of the vehicle. _Epic failure!_ Bad Cop laughed inwardly.

"Good Cop!" Emmet yelled from across the street.

The friendly officer could see the forms of several feet racing towards him as concerned Legos hoped to come to the aid of the trapped Good Cop. He continued to lie on his back as he tried to piece together what he'd done wrong.

_Oh yeah, perhaps I should have walked across the street with my eyes open_. He mused.

_You are so hopeless. _

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him out. Good Cop found himself looking up into the concerned face of Emmet as the Special leaned down to help him up. "Are you okay? I thought you'd get disassembled the way that car hit you!" Emmet cried.

Good Cop nodded and dusted himself off. "It's okay everyone, you can go back to your activities!" he called to the citizens as he noticed the loitering of the Legos was causing traffic jams. "Move along! Nothing to see here!"

He and Emmet walked onto the sidewalk as traffic resumed as normal. "That was really close. I'm so glad you're okay." Emmet commented, scratching his head. "Now, back to what you were supposed to be doin-"

"Are you okay sir? I saw that car hit you!"

Good Cop turned around to address the concerned feminine voice-and his heart stopped.

_*Pretty girl music playing*_

He could barely breath as he stared into her plain black eyes, her black hair illuminated by the sun behind her. Everything about her screamed _the one for youuuuu! _Or was that the song he heard playing in the background?

She glanced down shyly and waited for his reply to her question, making her all the more stunning in his eyes. But no words came.

Good Cop's mind was blank. Even Bad Cop didn't have anything to snap or mouth off at him for the occasion. His mind was a slate of nothingness. And she was waiting for him to say something…

"Go on, Good Cop." Emmet whispered behind him. "Say hi."

Time stopped. He froze up, his breath didn't come and his eyes remained glued to her face. Emmet's reminder pricked something in his head and he realized he had to say hi. This was his chance to get his one true love.

_Say hi, say hi._

Good Cop swallowed and opened his mouth, his very future of singleness hanging in the balance as he made the move to show his undying love to this Lego he had never spoken to in his life.

Then it happened.

_BANG! _An explosion sent Good Cop, the girl and Emmet flying into the street, where Good Cop was promptly run over again by another speeding car.

He scooted from beneath the vehicle and leapt up, catching sight of the Lego girl. She seemed to be okay and was running towards him.

"Officer, are you alright?" she cried out.

He didn't have time to stop it, the force of his nature was too strong as Bad Cop swiveled him out of the way and ripped the Cloak off his face. _NOOO!_

"AUGH!" Bad Cop yelled, putting a claw hand up to his cheek. _Business was right, these are really painful to take off._

Bad Cop whirled around to figure out what had caused the explosion, ready to administer a severe stool beating to the threat causer. What came face-to-face with him nearly sent him twenty feet backwards.

"Sir?" she asked, looking at him with great concern. She didn't seem fazed in the least he'd just switched faces-then again all the citizens of Bricksburg were fully aware that the Chief of Police had two sides to him.

Bad Cop swallowed, stepping back in trepidation. "I, uhh," he stammered, not realizing this was more than Good Cop had been able to say. _Please, say hi to her! I promise I'll help you out more than I do now, I'll even fight bad guys! _Good Cop begged inside his head. _Please!_

"I, well…" his voice trailed off as Good Cop's romance hung in the balance. "H-have a city to save!" he proclaimed, shoving past the female and running in the opposite direction. A pang of guilt struck him but he pushed it aside-he had to figure out what had caused that explosion. His duty was more important than Good Cop's romance.

~oOo~

It took about five seconds for him to remember that Emmet had been right along with him when the explosion had happened-and now he was gone.

Perhaps a car had careened him farther away than Bad Cop, but the officer thought it was more involved than that. No, he figured it had more to do with the dark-haired Lego with a ram horn helmet on his head and a staff in hand, standing on top of the Octan tour. It helped that this odd figure was also holding a rope that attached to the innocent construction worker, who was currently dangling a thousand feet up from the new headquarters of President Business.

"Oh, darn." Bad Cop growled, staring up at Emmet's dilemma.

Everywhere one looked criminals ran around like crazy, blowing things up and robbing anything that looked valuable. Robbers, super villains, aliens, Russian and German soldiers from Indiana Jones-the list was endless.

Citizens ran screaming in all directions, the city was in utter chaos. It was hard to think, let alone _act_, with so much noise.

But Bad Cop didn't let that stop him.

"Hiyya, heyya!" he shouted, kicking and punching any villain who was stupid enough to get near him. He felled a Russian soldier, took out the Penguin and karate chopped a weird Crocodile thing that he could only assumed came from Chima.

"Who on earth let all the villains out?" A flustered Superman flew by, taking out an unsuspecting Joker with a swift punch.

"Hey, that's my arch-nemesis, go pick on your enemy!" Batman shouted from the ground as he pulled up in his Batmobile.

Bad Cop nodded with satisfaction that even though he was outnumbered a thousand to one on the job, aid was coming in mass. His robots were arriving in their patrol cars and protagonists from every corner of the worlds imaginable were appearing everywhere.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to save Emmet…

"You there!" he shouted, pointing up at whom he now recognized to be the Asgardian Loki. It didn't matter if the slime ball was on top of the Octan tour, he knew somehow he'd hear him. It was a Lego world, after all. "What do you want with that dumb construction worker?"

"Thanks for the compliment!" Emmet yelped as Loki tied off the rope to the TV antenna on top of the tour.

"Ah, if it isn't the prestigious Bad Cop." Loki sneered from the tour, walking into a position where he could see the officer a little better. "'Police' to meet you!"

_Why does everyone use that corny joke? _He groaned, kicking Zod as he ran by and sending the warlord into the ground before turning his gaze back to the Lego of mischief. "You don't have any right to what you're doing, I'm in line to beat him up first!"

"I'm going to hold the Special as ransom in exchange for the rule of Bricksburg city!" Loki laughed.

Another random villain passed by Bad Cop, who grabbed the antagonist by the arm and sent him flying into a building. "Dummy!" he snorted. "Haven't you heard? The Special really isn't the Special, he's as ordinary as the rest of us!"

Loki seemed a little taken back by this and he glanced down at Emmet. "Is that true?"

The frightened Lego nodded his head vigorously to get the point across.

"Oh, well in that case-" Loki cut the rope with his scepter, sending Emmet cascading down screaming at the top of his lungs.

Bad Cop moaned under his breath and ran towards the base of the Octan tour. _I'm going to strangle whoever let all these villains out. And I bet I know who did it!_

* * *

_And to anyone questioning the sanity of this writer...you're right, I'm a bit on the crazy side. It's called "I'm from a family of nine kids and imagination is what we used to entertain ourselves." :D_

_See you at the next chapter!_

_-Shire_


	5. Chapter Four

_Sorry everyone it took so long to post this, Spring is coming to my corner of the world and I'm SO HAPPY! I finally can work with my horse everyday without snow slicking up the roads and trails. :) So I will not be updating as often as I did in the past. But don't worry, I have never abandoned a story before, and I certainly won't let that happen to this one. Its just that updating will be a little bit farther spread apart while I get my schedule figured out. :D_

_And thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. Ya'll are the best in the world! You're really encouraging me a lot. I appreciate it. :D_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

There is only one way for someone to save a Lego falling from a thousand story building without letting that friend get killed-it's to stand underneath them, resulting in both of your demolitions.

Of course that hadn't really crossed Bad Cop's mind until Emmet was five Lego bricks from falling on top of him, his arms outstretched in hopes of catching the construction worker before it was too late. _Oh wait, maybe I should have gotten a ne-BANG!_

Red, green and blue bricks circled Bad Cop's head as he dizzily sat up and repositioned his helmet. Emmet lay two feet away from him, flat on his back from bouncing off of Bad Cop and onto the pavement. They sat in a giant crevice, one Bad Cop realized was caused by the collision of the two Minifigures.

"You idiot!" Bad Cop growled, jumping up and grabbing Emmet. "Why can't you just stay out of trouble and make my life easier!"

Emmet was coughing on the dust that had arisen from their earth indenture, his eyes huge as he stared into Bad Cop's face. He managed to wheeze, "But Bad Cop, I didn't let the criminals out!"

"Grr…" he dropped Emmet on the ground and turned to survey what needed to be done.

There were still several outlaws to be rounded up, but it looked like the Master Builders were arriving on the scene to help the Super Heroes. There was the strange Unikitty, turning red in the face and starting to attack some cowboys from the Wild West. There was the spaceman, firing everything he had on his spacecraft while screaming "Spaceship!" over and over again. _Does he ever stop doing that? _Bad Cop wondered, remembering his interesting ride with Benny when he'd offered to help them defeat Business.

Oh, and there was Emmet's fiancé…who looked like she was about to melt on the spot when she caught sight of Emmet.

"Emmet!" she cried, running towards the hard-hat figure. "Emmet, are you okay? I heard what happened! What are all these criminals doing out?"

"I'm okay Lucy, that weird ram horned guy tried to hold me ransom, but he let me go." Emmet assured the female Lego.

Bad Cop turned his back on the scene, knowing it was about to get mushy. _Ick. I hate mush. _Besides, he'd done his job and saved Emmet, now it was time to go and kick some villain backsides.

Spotting a likely target, Bad Cop jogged towards the dark figure, grabbing a broken street post lamp to use as a weapon.

Coming up behind the figure, he raised the post-then stopped as Darth Vader turned around and withdrew a lightsaber.

"Oh, you." Bad Cop muttered, hesitating as the lightsaber flicked on, glowing a bright red.

Darth Vader nodded his head in acknowledgement. "'Police' to meet you, Bad-"

"Don't say it." Before Vader had a chance to deflect Bad Cop brought his post full force down on the former Jedi, knocking him to the ground _hard_. "I am sick and tired of that corny pun!" he roared.

Post in hand, he whirled around and sent it flying into an Orc, taking out the massive Middle Zealand creature. _Now this is fun! _

"Hey Bad Cop, remember to leave some scoundrels for us to take out, okay?" Indiana Jones raced by him and whipped the Mandarin, tying him firmly before turning around and punching Doc Ock in the face.

"Oh, so you finally decided to show up." The officer snorted, noting someone was trying to sneak up behind him and doing a spiral kick, sending Red Skull flying into the nearest building. "About time, your friends from the Soviet Union have been destroying everything around here."

Bad Cop picked up the gun Red Skull had been carrying and turned to fire it at a skeleton from Ninjago, causing the figure to fall into several pieces.

"Hey, relax. I think most of the Russians have been rounded up." Indy pointed out. "Now all we have to do is take down the rest of these guys and go after Loki."

"That would be my job." Thor landed with a mighty _thud_ next to Bad Cop, his hammer in hand and a determined look on his face.

"Well it's about time!" Bad Cop sneered. He didn't know why, but this whole criminal thing had put him in a bad mood. Something was bugging him in the back of his mind and he didn't know what it was.

_I could tell you! _Good Cop offered cheerfully.

_I'm not talking to you right now. You're only going to distract me. _Bad Cop grunted.

_But-_

"I came as soon as I could, I knew from the sounds of those screams my brother was behind this." Thor replied gravely, not seeming to take offense at Bad Cop's jab.

"Well, considering how often your brother does this_," shove, punch, bang,_ "I'm surprised that,"_ kick, slap, wham,_ "you haven't gotten rid of him _permanently. _The guy should be serving thirty life sentences by now." Bad Cop finished his sentence with a satisfying _whack! _Throwing a very beaten up looking Dovchenko into a pile of criminals ready to be taken off to the City Jail.

"He is my brother, honorable or not." Thor replied, hammering Lord Garmadon in the face. "And speaking of Loki, there he is." The mighty Avenger sighed as he looked up at the form of Loki, who was laughing his head off on top of the Octan tour. "Best go take care of him now before we have anymore problems."

Bad Cop watched as Thor flew up to the tour, hearing Loki's reaction plainly.

"Whahahaha, whahaha, whahahaa-no wait, hey! Stop! Stop it!"

Thor had grabbed Loki and flew in the direction of the City Jail, calling below to all the protagonists, "I'll meet you all downtown, from up here it looks like you're all almost finished."

Bad Cop whirled around and kicked Colonel Vogel, flipped him onto his back and into the ever-growing pile of antagonists.

"Well, guess we'd best take these guys to the locker." Indy commented, putting his hands in his pockets and glancing at all of the now rather dejected looking villains. "I wonder who let them out?"

Bad Cop glowered and glanced once more at the Octan tour, where he could make out the figure of someone watching from the top floor. "I know who did."

~oOo~

Business knew he was in trouble. _Big _trouble.

Before him stood several Master Builders, a bewildered Emmet and a very, _very _angry Bad Cop.

He couldn't understand why Bad Cop was so infuriated, seeing how all the criminals had been caught and put back in prison, thanks to the Adventurers, Super Heroes and Master Builders. Sure, Emmet fell off the Octan Tour and Bad Cop had to catch him, resulting in a huge divot in the middle of the road caused by the orange construction worker flattening the officer, but that shouldn't make him so angry.

Then again, once Bad Cop was mad there was no reasoning with him, even when you were his former evil overlord boss that used to intimidate him.

"Now everyone," Business chuckled nervously, pushing his swivel chair a couple of steps back, "I can explain."

"You'd better!" Wyldstyle shouted, shaking her claw hand. "I want answers and I want them now!" the fiancé to the Special had left her wedding preparations when she'd heard of the attack on Bricksburg, causing the resulting anger towards Business. _Mental note: never get between a girl and her wedding preparations. _Business told himself.

"I just wanted to make your jobs more interesting, let you guys have some fun!" Business defended, watching Bad Cop closely from the corner of his eye as the policeman inched towards a stool twenty paces away. _Oh dang, not good._

"You nearly killed several people out there, including Emmet!" Princess Unikitty, the strange unicorn cat piped up, her eyes on the verge of turning her into Ragekitty. "Loki let him fall right off of your tour!"

"Look, I didn't mean for this to go so far!" Business exclaimed, leaping out of his chair and backing up against the window as the Master Builders pressed towards him, their eyes betraying their thoughts of ripping him to little Lego pieces. "I told the robots to let a couple of criminals out, not all of them! They made the mistake!"

"But you ordered them in the first place," the 1980 something space guy pointed out, his ever present grin still plastered on his face despite the seriousness of the situation. "They're your robots."

Bad Cop still hadn't said anything, but Business noted he now had the stool clutched in one claw hand. He'd better think up something to save himself.

"I'm sorry." He said abruptly, glancing nervously at his former second in command. He turned towards everyone else. "I'm sorry I made such a mess of things, I'll be sure to have my robots clean it up right away!"

"Business, the point is you need to stop making things 'interesting' for the people of Bricksburg and start living up to your word!" Emmet explained. Of everyone in the room, he seemed the only one ready to forgive Business. Besides Benny, of course. "You promised you'd be good, now you need to live up to that promise."

"I know, I know!" Business wailed, turning in a circle and staring out the window. "It's just, it's just being good isn't so much fun as being bad."

"That's because you're not putting enough effort into being good." Emmet walked up to the President and put his hand on his shoulder. "You have to try harder. Sometimes when you're not doing anything wrong but are not doing anything for anyone else it makes you feel like you have no purpose. You're bored! You have nothing to do all day and all day to do it in. As they say, 'idle Legos are the devil's playground."

"So what are you suggesting?" Business turned to Emmet, ever wary of the fact Bad Cop was inching closer and closer with his stool.

The other Master Builders seemed to be content watching Emmet explain things and stood back a little in a sullen silence. _At least I don't have to worry about them coming after me anymore. _He thought. _That just leaves Bad Cop._

"I'm thinking you need to start getting more involved in helping others. If you don't have a purpose then your old life will just come creeping back in, even if you don't want it to. You have to do things for others, to get your mind off yourself and do things that help other people out. Believe me, it makes you feel really good inside." Emmet told him, his yellow face breaking into a smile. "Come on Business, try it. I promise you won't regret it."

"Yeah, just like that promise you made to me!" Bad Cop called from behind, his stool ready and aimed at Business. "Which we're going to discuss right after this."

"Promise accepted. I'll do what you said." Business yelped, leaping up and shoving past the Master Builders and running out of his office. He wasn't about to give Bad Cop a chance to fire that stool. If there was one thing he'd learned from his days having Bad Cop working for him, one didn't usually survive the stool treatment.

~oOo~

With everyone returned to their rightful places, the heroes of the day slowly made their way back to their homelands, pausing to talk with fellow adventurers about the crazy events of the day.

Lucy announced she was going to return to Cloud Cookoo Land to finish up the preparations for the wedding, making Emmet promise once more he wouldn't come by her apartment when she and the other girls worked on the wedding dress. "I can't wait until our wedding, when you get to see it. I hope you like it." She told him.

"I'm sure you'll be beautiful." Emmet smiled.

Lucy then gestured to Bad Cop, who was standing ten feet away from Emmet with a scowl on his face, tapping his foot impatiently. "So, I'm curious, what have you and Bad Cop been doing? I heard you were with him before this whole mess erupted."

Emmet glanced over his shoulder and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, about that. I'm trying to help Good Cop get a girlfriend. But I think Bad Cop has a couple of words he'd like to share with me first."

Lucy frowned. "Don't let him beat you up Emmet, you show him that you're not afraid of him." She let a small smile cross her mouth. "I didn't know Good Cop was interested in anyone. Who's the girl?"

"No one I know, but hopefully we'll get them to mark their calendars for a date soon. Otherwise I'm in serious trouble with Bad Cop." Emmet once more glanced at the officer, who was now making 'I've got my eye on you' motions with his claw hands.

"Okay, you take care. I'll call you when we're done with the preparations." She put her hand in Emmet's and smiled. "Take care and remember what I said, don't let him push you around."

"Bye, Lucy."

Emmet watched as his beautiful fiancé left, a sigh escaping from his lips as he smiled from ear to ear. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Time for a pounding!" Bad Cop roared in his ear. "Your promise _failed_!"

Correction-he was not the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

_Oh, and as a FYI, I have created a Google+ page for my sister and I called CollieandShire, and though I'm still working on setting it up, I'm going to start posting pictures that go with this story. So if anyone is interested in seeing the pictures that illustrate some of the happenings in this, you can check out the link on our profile page here on fanfiction. Our Google+ page is just a fun thing we decided to create. :)  
_

_Thanks for reading and please review! Thank you!_

_-Shire_


	6. Chapter Five

_I'm back! :D And a lot sooner than I was expecting to be. Oh well, always glad to write more! :D_

_To the Guest reviewer(s): I'm really sorry but I have no idea what bloopers are. Could you explain that, or if someone else knows, could someone explain what bloopers are for a story? I have no idea how to write those, as well as deleted scenes. Those sound more like what you'd see for a movie, I haven't the faintest idea how that works with fanfiction stories. :D So if someone could explain that, that would be great._

_Okay, here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review, thank you!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

"Now Bad Cop," Emmet began, backing up against the wall as the officer stalked towards him, his grey glasses glinting as he lifted the stool over his head. "Lucy said that I can't let you beat me up, so let's talk this out."

"Ah, but Lucy isn't here, is she?" Bad Cop chuckled, throwing his arm back and ready to pitch the stool at the construction worker. "Remember, you said that if you were wrong about the girl I could beat you up with my stool. We'll, you were _wrong_!"

"But you need to also remember that you didn't even get a chance to talk to her because the city exploded with villains!" Emmet objected, dodging behind a trash can. They were in a dark and abandoned alleyway and Emmet was beginning to wish he'd walked Lucy into the light of the street before she left.

Emmet held his breath, not even daring to peek around the corner of the can to see if Bad Cop was still on his stool rampage.

Silence.

Slowly, Emmet popped the top of his head over the lid of the canister to see Bad Cop rubbing his chin thoughtfully, the stool at his side as he contemplated Emmet's plead.

"That's right," Emmet continued, hoping this helped the policeman realize his innocence, "even you, as mean and scary as you are, are a Lego of your word."

"I know that!" he snapped, causing Emmet to wince. He dropped the stool with a grumble and kicked it aside, then glared at Emmet. "Well? I'm waiting for your move, 'Councilor'."

"Right." Emmet shoved the trashcan aside and stepped towards Bad Cop, a little wary in case this was a trap. "Well, we just have to get you introduced to the girl."

_Switch._

"Don't you mean me?" Good Cop's voice betrayed his concern as he glanced at Emmet with a puzzled look.

"Yes, you." Emmet corrected. "Anyways, all we have to do is try again."

"I don't know if I can do this, I couldn't even talk to her when I had the chance." Good Cop kicked at a stray soda can and sighed. "How am I ever going to ask her out?"

_Switch._

"See, told you that you were a hopeless cause!" Bad Cop sneered.

_Switch._

For the first time in his life Emmet noted that Good Cop seemed irritated. "Shut it, Bad Cop!" he snapped.

_Switch._

_Ohhh man, Good Cop you're in trouble. _Emmet gulped and mentally panicked as Bad Cop's expression proved Good Cop was in for it. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"What did you just say?" he hissed, trying to turn in a circle to see his other side. "Go ahead, make my day. I _dare _you."

_Switch._

Without any hesitation Good Cop repeated absent mindedly, "I said shut it."

_Switch._

That did it. Emmet ran and hid behind the trash can once more as the Bad side of the officer yelled, "I am going to _kill _you!"

The next instant things were flying in the air as Bad Cop banged himself around, throwing everything he could and trying to attack his other side.

The two sides of the policeman kept swiveling back and forth as they both struggled to overpower the other, everything that was in the alleyway became a weapon.

"Now Bad Cop, don't beat yourself up about this." Emmet suggested as he watched the rampage take place. If this went on much longer Bad Cop and Good Cop were going to totally destroy themselves.

"Hiyya! Heyya! Argh! Raugh! Roar! Heeyaa!" Bad Cop threw himself backwards onto the ground to squish Good Cop. "Take that, you Good-For-Nothin'!"

_Switch._

Good Cop lay on his back with a triumphant look. "Your turn!"

_Switch, switch, swivel, turn. _The polar opposites kept attempting to hold the other down, fighting for control over the brawl.

"Okay, seriously, you need to stop!" Emmet snapped, leaping forward and grabbing whatever Cop he had at the moment by the arm. "You two are in this together, now stop fighting."

Bad Cop shoved Emmet backwards and barked, "Stay out of this, civilian!"

"Bad Cop! Please, calm down and breath." The hardhat worker put up a claw hand to signal that he really was serious. "Come on, like this. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, breath in…"

"Breath out, yeah, yeah, yeah." Bad Cop growled, and then exhaled sharply. "It's what me Mommy always told me to do." At the mention of his mother his accent automatically slipped into a more distinct Irish rogue as his voice trailed off in thought.

_Mother. Mother. _Emmet's brain spun as he tried to grasp what his subconscious was trying to tell him. _What's so important about his mom?_

_Whooooooo! _The plain faced Lego lightened up at the sound of the eerie ghost voice, turning to look up as Vitruvius slowly descended next to him. "Vitruvius! So nice to see you!" Emmet greeted.

"Who are you talkin' to?" Bad Cop demanded.

Emmet stared at him, then realized perhaps he was the only one who could see the ghost. "I'm talking to Vitruvius." He explained.

_Switch._

"Uhm, Emmet?" Good Cop hesitated, glancing around. "I don't see him anywhere."

Vitruvius did a face palm and muttered to Emmet, "Only those with weird imaginations can see me."

"Could you could change that just for once, please?" Emmet asked his old mentor, looking from him to the very disturbed face of Good Cop. "I think that might be a good idea."

"Well, since you said please. Though it is way more fun to make people think you're crazy." Vitruvius gave another eerie _whoooo, _and though Emmet couldn't see a change in the hippie master, Good Cop leapt back with a cry of alarm.

"Vitruvius!" he exclaimed, his scribble mouth open in shock. "You're still _alive_?"

"When the Young Man Upstairs decides I am, yes." Vitruvius gestured to the sky with emphasis, then turned back to the officer and construction worker. "He has sent me to make things more clear for you two."

_Switch._

Bad Cop grunted. "Oh, and how do we know that?"

"Bad Cop!" Emmet admonished, hoping this wouldn't cause Vitruvius to leave or something really bad to happen. "You don't question the Young Man Upstairs, he controls our universe along with the Man Upstairs."

"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted." Vitruvius shot a pointed look at Bad Cop, then continued. "It has come to my attention that Good Cop is in some serious need of help."

_Switch._

"Oh Vitruvius, are you going to tell me how I can win the girl over?" Good Cop yelled, his face breaking into a smile.

"No, otherwise the readers of this story would die of boredom because it would lack a sufficient plotline and any exciting story elements." Vitruvius cut the officer's hopes short.

"Wha?" Emmet began, but the old man didn't continue on that subject any longer.

"You must listen closely, as I am going to give you a clue as to where you can get good advice." Vitruvius spoke in a quiet whisper, making both Emmet and Good Cop lean forward to hear the dead hippie's words. "Emmet is the last person on earth who could get you a girl, Good Cop. So you must go visit the ones you have known since your adoption."

"You were adopted?" Emmet glanced at Good Cop in surprise. "I didn't know that!"

_Switch._

"Dummy, we were _all _adopted!" Bad Cop shot back, glaring at Emmet. "All Lego children come from the Orphanage of Misplaced Legos."

Emmet's mouth dropped open and he stared at his comrade. "My parents never told me I was adopted!" he cried.

"Ahem," Vitruvius interjected, tapping his green sucker stick on Emmet's hardhat. "You're getting off subject."

"Oh, right, continue please." Emmet ushered.

Vitruvius stood there in silence for a second, then _whoooooed. _"That is all. Think about what I said before you interrupted."

"You mean to tell me you told us we were off subject and then you're not going to tell us anymore?" Bad Cop threw his hands up in dismay. "I give up, I'm in the company of a couple of lunatics."

"Remember the last sentence. It will get you the advice you need." With that the ghost let out another _whoooo,_ then ascended into the sky.

"I can't believe I was adopted." Emmet stared up after the ghost.

Bad Cop growled under his breath and began to pace. "He said that Good Cop," _switch, _"that I should go to the ones I've known since I was adopted."

"The orphanage people?" Emmet suggested.

Good Cop shook his head. "I don't think that was who he was talking about." He mused.

_Switch._

Bad Cop did a face palm, then roared, "am I the only one who gets this?"

_Switch._

Emmet and Good Cop shrugged.

_Switch._

Bad Cop attempted to put his hands on his hips, but seeing how he is a Lego it didn't work. So he deferred to a pointed gesture and snarled, "He's talking about my parents. He wants Good Cop to talk to my _parents_."

_Switch._

"Oh." Emmet and Good Cop glanced at each other. "That makes sense." Emmet nodded. "Well, I guess it's off to your parents, then, Good Cop. Where do they live?"

Good Cop smiled a little sheepishly. "Well, they live outside of Bricksburg." He told Emmet. "In a little Lego town known as Smalltown."

* * *

_Well, hoped you liked this chapter! I've got the Google+ account on our fanfiction profile set up, so if you visit our profile page, you can click our Google+ link and it will take you over to our CollieandShire Google+ page, where starting these next couple of days I will be posting pictures that go with this story, along with captions. :D  
_

_Thanks for reading and please review, thank you! More to come later!_

_-Shire _


	7. Chapter Six

_*Guilty grin* hi everyone! Sorry I took a while to come back, you would not believe how much happens on a small farm in the Spring. (Oh wait, maybe you can. Let's just say its busy!) Also, I attended a writers conference over the weekend and I learned a lot. The good news is my mentor/teacher who's also a published author told me she thinks I should start working on a manuscript or two. In other words she thinks I'm ready to begin writing books and getting published. *Happy dance* Bad news is, that means less time for writing fanfiction. Don't worry, I shall finish this story, but updates may take a while. I'm working on several other historical fiction novels right now, so it may take a time to update this story. :D_

_To Guest Reviewer: Whoa, you sure do like to review a lot, don't you? Thank you very much! As far as doing bloopers and deleted scenes, we shall see. Refer to previous paragraph for reasons. :) And, I don't think I will do a Home Alone parody, though your idea is quite creative. I suggest that you should write it! If you want to see a story the way you like it, the best way to get it is to write it yourself. :D You'd be surprised how satisfying that can be._

_Okay, back to the story. Enjoy this next chapter!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

Smalltown was exactly what its name was-a very small town. Neighboring Smalltown was the urban area Smallville, home of the famous Superman. Both towns boasted tiny neighborhoods, friendly police officers and good ol' country living.

Nothing ever really happened in Smalltown, save the occasional evil mastermind holing up in the old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the town limits. Other than that, things were always the same. You got up, ate breakfast, went to work or school and came home to your family to spend a nice evening home.

This was the routine that the people of Smalltown followed religiously, to the point that anyone who didn't follow the routine was regarded suspiciously and shunned.

That was the reason Bad Cop couldn't stand the place. He was _not _into the Smalltown routine.

"We could have just invited them to Bricksburg instead of walking out here," he grumbled under his breath, kicking a trashcan. He and Emmet were walking down Main street, every passerby on the road stopping to stare at them.

_ Switch._

"Oh but Bad Cop, it will be nice to see Ma and Pa again!" Good Cop exclaimed cheerfully, smiling and waving at the familiar town residents. "Hi Mrs. Brickston, hi Mr. Block, hello Sandy Brickcollar!"

The townspeople only stared at the officer, they didn't reply.

In fact everyone they'd met up with in the town so far hadn't spoken a word, and Emmet began to think this place was a lot like the Wild West. "Not very many friendly people around here," he commented.

"They're just reclusive," Good Cop replied as he lead Emmet across the street. "Ma and Pa live down Cranberry Avenue, we'll be there soon. I can't wait to surprise them!"

_Switch._

Bad Cop grunted. "They're the only good thing about this stinkin' town."

_Switch._

"Bad Cop, don't say things like that!"

_Switch._

The gray glasses officer groaned. "Let's get this over with as quick as we can, I don't want to spend another minute here."

For once Emmet felt the same way as the grumpy policeman. He was beginning to get uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. And he was a friendly guy, not an introvert like Bad Cop!

It was with relief that Emmet sighed when he saw the plain brick house of Ma and Pa Cop. Good Cop, having taking over the policeman's body for the time being, took the steps two at a time and rang the doorbell.

"Ma, Pa, it's me!" He called out. "It's your son, Good Cop!" His voice instantly slipped into a very strong Irish lilt and Emmet had to smile.

"Y'know Good Cop, I've always liked your accent," he commented.

"Really?" Good Cop turned to Emmet and cocked his head a little. "I always tried to soften it, I didn't think people liked my accent very much."

Before Emmet had a chance to reply the door swung open and out walked Ma and Pa. "Son, it's go good to be seein' ya!" Pa exclaimed, coming forward and giving the best hug a Lego father can give. "What brings ye home?"

"Laddie, how nice to see ye!" his mother cried, kissing him on the cheek. "We've missed ye. Why haven't ye called?"

Emmet stood by as the Cops embraced, not sure what to say.

"Emmet and I came here to talk to you about somethin' very important," Good Cop explained, gesturing to the construction worker. "He's helpin' me with a very serious matter."

"Come in, come in!" Pa gestured, leading the way into the small brick building. "It's good to see you, Special. How are things goin' in the big city?"

"Oh y'know, the usual. Building stuff, making the roads safe, saving the world from Duplos," Emmet shrugged, deciding not correct them that he wasn't really the Special. People still called him that, even though he'd gotten on TV and had told everyone they were _all_ the Special.

"Sounds exciting," Ma commented, showing Emmet and Good Cop to some seats. The living room of the house was decorated with pictures of the Cop family and Middle Zealand, where Ma and Pa Cop had come from originally. After all, thats why they had Irish accents.

"Hey, is that you, Good Cop?" Emmet pointed at a picture on the wall of a Lego boy in a uniform.

"No, that's Bad Cop."

_ Switch. _

Bad Cop squinted across the room and nodded. "I remember that day, that's when I joined the Lego scouts." He announced proudly.

"Oh, Bad Cop, good to see you too." Pa acknowledged.

"Hello Da, hello Ma." Bad Cop greeted, not a bit of emotion to be detected in his voice. "How are you two?"

"Doin' fine, the town is as quiet as can be," Ma told her son. "Are you helping Emmet and Good Cop, too?"

Bad Cop scowled at the named worker, who chuckled nervously and scooted a little farther away from the officer. "Yes. They dragged me into it." He growled.

"So, what's this matter yer needin' to be discussin' with us?" Pa asked, sitting back in his recliner.

_Switch._

Good Cop took the stage and glanced at Emmet, who motioned him to speak up. "Well, there's this girl," he began.

"Oh, Good Cop!" Ma squealed, trying to clasp her hands together but failing to do so. "That's wonderful!"

"Congratulations, son, who's the girl?"

_Switch._

Bad Cop put his hands up. "No, no, he's not serious with her yet!" he cut their excitement short. "I'm tryin' to talk him out of it but he won't listen to me. He hasn't even talked to _her _yet, it's not serious."

"Oh, son, you should let your good side have a chance at this," Pa sighed. "He deserves a girl, boy. Why are you against it?"

"Never mind that," Bad Cop waved it off, "I made a deal with the Special here that if he can get a date for Good Cop I'd give the girl a chance." He shot another dirty look at Emmet and muttered under his breath, "and if I don't like her I have license to stool him."

"So anyways," Emmet picked up quickly before Bad Cop could dwell too much on the stool beating, "we tried to introduce Good Cop-"

"_You_ tried." Bad Cop interrupted.

"Yes, I tried to help Good Cop meet her when the city became crazy with villains overrunning the place." Emmet explained. "By the time everyone had been rounded up, we couldn't see her anymore. Then Vitruvius's ghost showed up and told us that Good Cop should come here and talk to you, that you'd have advice for him."

_ Switch._

Good Cop glanced at both his parents hopefully. "Please tell me you know what to do," he begged. "I want to meet this girl so badly. I think she's my one true Lego."

"Aww, dear," his mother clucked softly. "My advice is just this, don't try to be something you're not."

"Aye, son, she's right," Pa agreed. "That is the best advice ye can have. Be yerself. If she doesn't want to go out with ye than the Man Upstairs has something different planned for ye. Trust that it will all be taken care of."

Good Cop blinked and Emmet's mouth dropped open. "Why didn't I say such cool things like that?" Emmet muttered.

"Are you sure that's all you have to tell me? No suggestions on how to ask her out or get her to like me?" Good Cop squeaked.

"Son, we've told ye what we know," Pa said, standing up from his chair and coming to stand next to Good Cop. "Now all that is left to do is try. And Bad Cop-"

_ Switch. _

Bad Cop met his father's gaze, awaiting what he had to say.

"Let Good Cop try again. Don't be so discouragin' to him."

Bad Cop looked from his parents to Emmet, then gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine."

~oOo~

Bad Cop sat alone in his office, having dropped Emmet off at the sports bar to pick up some chicken. The Special was to meet him here at the office once he'd made the order, but Bad Cop figured the line was long. _It's been thirteen seconds. _He glanced at the clock on the wall.

Thoughts whirled around in his head, no matter what he chose to occupy his brain with they kept coming back to Good Cop's situation. _I wonder what it would be like to be him, love struck and unsure of yourself. Must be awful. _He mused.

_Switch._

Good Cop sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, it is awful," he moaned. "You don't know how awful, Bad Cop."

_Switch. _

It was a rare moment indeed for Bad Cop to feel sympathy, but right now he could feel his other side's depression.

He knew he didn't help the situation any, he didn't want to get into this love relationship in the first place. The thought of a girl liking Good Cop sent chills down his spine. He could just imagine his other side failing her in some way, or getting his feelings crushed when she decided she didn't really like him.

"Hey, uh, Good Cop?" he began, not sure how to continue.

_Yeah? _His other side mentally asked.

"You know, if you really wanted me to, I guess I could, y'know." he hesitated, then sighed. "If you want, I could arrest her and bring her in so you could meet her."

_Switch._

Good Cop had to smile. "Thanks Bad Cop. But, even though I don't know much about girls, I don't think that would go over well." He knew his other side was trying to make it better, that it was his own silent way of saying _I'm sorry. _

_Well, I just thought that if you _had _to meet her and couldn't concentrate on work until you did, that might help. Excuse me for asking! _

Good Cop sighed. Leave it to him to ruin a moment where Bad Cop was actually trying to be nice.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts," he offered.

_Humph. _

"I'm back!" Emmet announced, banging the door open as he held up two chicken wings. "It was crazy in there, all of Business's robots were on chicken break and couldn't make up their minds on what they were going to order."

Good Cop raised an eyebrow as Emmet set the chicken legs on the desk of the officer. "I thought you could only order chicken there."

"Yeah, but they couldn't decide if they wanted it fried or cooked."

The law enforcer nodded. "That _is _a hard decision," he agreed.

The two began to eat their chicken legs in silence, neither one feeling like talking much.

"This is patrol three calling all units. Criminal activity on the corner of Brick and Block!" a robotic voice crackled on Good Cop's communication device.

"Oh, Bad Cop, it's for you!" Good Cop announced.

_Switch._

Bad Cop punched the communicator on his shoulder. "Come in, patrol three. State the activity."

A millisecond went by, then the robot replied, "The Bricksburg Bank is being robbed by a Lego with four robotic arms and two normal hands."

Bad Cop froze, his eyes meeting Emmet's as they locked gazes.

"Hey, I thought Doc Ock was already locked up!" Emmet voiced.

"Yeah, he was." The officer hit the communicator again. "I'm on my way! Stall him until I get there!"

He leapt from his chair and ran out the building, Emmet trailing behind. "What's going on? Do you think Business let the criminals out _again_?" Emmet asked.

Bad Cop didn't reply as he got into his car, then he glared as Emmet climbed into the passenger seat of the police vehicle. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you. I don't want to stay at the headquarters by myself, it's creepy," Emmet explained.

"Stay out of my way." Bad Cop warned, then he hit the gas on his car. "I've got a job to do."

"Then we'll go find the girl, right?"

Bad Cop rolled his eyes, but nodded. "_Then _we'll find the girl and see if Good Cop can ask her out. If not, you know what comes next."

"Heheh, yeah…"

* * *

_Slow chapter, I know, but it's about to get interesting. :)  
_

_Please review and thanks for reading!_

_-Shire_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Sorry it took a while to write this up, as I mentioned before, Spring is a busy time for me. :)_

_As a happy note, I'd like to announce this is the final chapter! :D Yay! As a sad note...this is the final chapter. :'(_

_I hope you all have enjoyed this story and thank you for your positive reviews, favorites and follows! Thank you so much!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

Destruction and mayhem was what greeted the Cop and Emmet when they arrived at the bank thirteen and a half seconds later. The infamous Doc Ock was throwing empty vaults and chairs at any security officer who dared to go up against him, and people were running and screaming all over the place.

"I'd like to know how _he _got back out," Bad Cop muttered, grabbing his gun and checking to make sure it was off safety. "I'm going to blast that guy to pieces."

"Good. I'll wait here." Emmet offered.

Bad Cop glanced at his colleague and raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't it _you_ who insisted you were coming along?" he taunted.

Emmet didn't reply and Bad Cop decided not to waste any more time. _I've got a job to do._

The officer shut the door of his car and jogged forward, his gun ready and set to fire. _Bang! Bang! Bang! _He fired three consecutive shots, all of them finding their target as they hit Doc Ock in the back.

The scientist whirled around and beheld the officer, a grin on his face as he rubbed the spot where he'd been shot. The lasers hadn't even had an effect on him. "Well if it isn't Bad Cop!" he crowed. "You're late!"

"Thanks for not saying the stupid corny joke," Bad Cop growled, his gun ready to fire again as Doc Ock stomped towards him. "I'm _really _tired of it."

"What, the 'police to meet you' joke?"

A chair went flying through the air and hit Doc Ock in the chest, causing the villain to fall backwards.

Bad Cop stood by, another chair in hand and ready to smash the Ock into a million pieces. "Don't ever say that again."

The professor laughed slowly and sat up, his mechanical arm shooting forward as he tried to grab the policeman.

Bad Cop flipped backwards and brought the chair down on the robotic arm, then flipped to the side and started firing chairs as Doc from all directions. "How did you get out, anyways?" Bad Cop snarled.

"We (umph) villains (grunt) have our ways," he replied. This time he caught one of the chairs and threw it back. Bad Cop ducked as the chair hit the wall behind him, causing the seat part to break off and the stool part to land next to the lawman.

"Ha!" he sneered, grabbing his new weapon and throwing it with all his might.

He hit Doc Ock in the head, knocking the notorious lawbreaker out cold.

"Robots, come in, I need you to come and take this Lego to the city jail," Bad Cop boomed into his communicator.

"Calling all available units," a robotic voice replied, "trouble on the corner of Build street!"

Bad Cop did a face palm and then hit the communicator once more. "What is it _now_?" he groaned. _Why can't the city remain nice for fifteen seconds? _

_At least it gives us a job to do. _Good Cop offered.

_Correction, it gives me a job to do. _Bad Cop snorted. _You're too busy thinking about that girl of yours._

"Cat stuck in a tree, sir," Came the reply. "One of Mrs. Scratchen's."

_Switch._

Good Cop hit the talk button and announced, "I'm on my way!"

He made sure that his robots took care of the Ock, then turned around and headed towards his patrol car.

Once he was in the driving seat, Emmet remarked, "Whoa, Bad Cop did a great job fighting that guy."

"Uhuh. But now its my turn to save Mrs. Scratchen-Post's cat." Emmet visibly stiffened and Good Cop glanced at the construction worker. "What wrong?" he asked.

"It's not Jeff, is it?"

Good Cop nodded.

Emmet groaned and sunk back in his seat as Good Cop pulled up next to the old cat lady's house. "Jeff and I don't really get along."

Good Cop winced, remembering when the cat had scratched him in the face seventeen minutes earlier. "Yeah, he kinda drives me crazy too."

"Well, just let me know when you save him. Then we'll go find that girl of yours," Emmet offered.

_Girl. Oh, yeah. _He had to try again, didn't he?

The thought didn't sit well with him and he glanced at Emmet nervously. _Oh, why can't I have confidence? I want to meet her, don't I? _he wailed inwardly.

_Do you? Or do you just want to imagine her all the time instead? _

Bad Cop's pessimistic attitude grated on Good Cop and he shoved the thoughts out of his head.

_Remember, just be yourself when you see her again. _His mother's advice reminded him.

_Are you just going to stand there and reminisce or are you actually going to do your stupid cat saving job? I have work to do, you know. _

Bad Cop did have a point this time, and the good officer turned towards his task.

He moved away from the car and nodded a greeting to Mrs. Scratchen, and noted with a sigh that yes, it was indeed Jeff in the tree again.

"Oh thank you Good Cop. You don't know how much you mean to me!" Mrs. Scratchen cried, giving the policeman the best hug a Lego can muster.

"No problem, ma'am." he attempted to smile, but he knew what lay ahead of him. "Can I ask you one thing? Can I borrow a bee suit?"

"Oh, Jeff wouldn't hurt a fly," Mrs. Scratchen waved it off. "Just ask your friend Emmet."

Emmet made a throat slashing motion to Good Cop.

_Heheh, have fun. _Bad Cop snickered.

It didn't take long at all for Good Cop to get the feline out of the tree, he merely put the ladder against it and Jeff jumped onto his face instead. _Stupid cat._

Mrs. Scratchen was full of praise and thanks to the scribble face officer, then proceeded on her way with her felines in tow.

"Whew," Emmet commented as he climbed out of the police car, "glad that's over."

Good Cop glanced at Emmet a little dubiously. "Uhh, you didn't even do anything. _I _saved the cat," he reminded the construction worker.

Emmet opened his mouth to reply when a psycho laugh broke the conversation. A feminine scream followed.

The two comrades whirled around to see- "Loki?" Emmet gasped in disbelief. "How'd he get out again?"

Loki stood on top of a four story apartment building, holding a Lego figure by the arm. Good Cop couldn't make out who it was, but Loki meant business.

"I'm a master of escaping, you know." Loki sneered. "But that's beside the point." He pointed at Good Cop. "You!"

"Me?" Good Cop gestured to himself.

"Yes, you!" Loki laughed again. "I need the tesseract, and you're going to get it for me."

_Who does that guy think he is, bossing you around. Tell him to jump off a cliff!_

Good Cop ignored that last bit of advice from his bad side and chose to word things a little differently. "I can't give you the tesseract," he stated firmly. "I'm going to have to take you in."

"Oh ho!" Loki guffawed. "I think you will help me. You wouldn't want me to drop this _special _friend of yours, would you Good Cop?"

Time slowed to a crawl as Good Cop beheld the girl of his dreams, Loki holding her right on the edge of the apartment and threatening to drop her.

_What-do-I-do. _Good Cop froze in place, his brain evaporated.

It was then that Bad Cop made his move.

Before Good Cop even knew what was happening, Bad Cop swiveled over, grabbed a nearby drain cover and sent it flying like a Frisbee, hitting Loki in the face.

Loki howled and let go of the Lego girl, and with a scream she started to fall.

Bad Cop leapt into action, his feet flying as he ran towards the base of the apartment complex and raised his arms just in time to catch her.

She was much lighter than Emmet and he was able to keep his balance, rocking on his heels to avoid falling over.

"Are you hurt?" he demanded. "Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

She looked into his eyes and his heart stopped. _You're talking to her! _Good Cop sang with joy from within. _Bad Cop, you're talking to her!_

"You, you saved my life," she stammered, fixing her black hair so she could see him straight. "Thank-thank you."

_Switch._

"You're welcome." Good Cop whispered, then a huge smile came across his face. _I spoke to her!_ Now what had Emmet said he was supposed to say? "Hi."

She blushed as he set her down and she said shyly, "Hi."

From across the street a whoop caused Good Cop to turn around. Emmet smiled and waved. "You did it Good Cop!"

He'd said hi.

~oOo~

_**Fourteen seconds later**_

After overseeing his robot force to make sure Loki was taken back to jail, Good Cop and the girl walked slowly across the street towards Emmet.

"So, what's your name?" Good Cop asked. He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt talking to her, once he'd said hi his fears had melted away.

_I told you so! _Bad Cop grunted.

_Uhh, no you did not. If you recall you were totally against this from the first. _He reminded his bad side.

"Oh, well, my name is-" the dark haired girl began, when suddenly Emmet ran towards them.

"Eli!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Emmet!" the Lego girl reached over and embraced the construction worker, leaving Good Cop to stand there in shock.

_Okay, I may have been ready to pound him for encouraging you to ask this girl on a date, but I'm going to PULVERIZE him for taking her from you!_

_Switch._

Bad Cop glared at Emmet and demanded, "How do you two know each other? What's going on?"

"Bad Cop!" Emmet cried, gesturing to the girl, "this is my cousin Eli. I didn't know she was the one you were interested in!"

Bad Cop stared at Emmet, then he said in a cool voice, "You mean to tell me you put Good Cop through all of this and you could have introduced her to him in the _first place?_"

"Whoa, I didn't know it was her!" Emmet defended, stepping back as Bad Cop magically found a chair and held it over his head. "She looks like all my other generic cousins!"

"Wait, you wanted to meet me?"

Her voice caused Bad Cop to drop the stool and turn to face the Lego girl. "Uhh, Good Cop did," he explained sheepishly. "Actually, he wants to ask you something."

_Switch._

The scribble face police officer smiled a little and opened and closed his claw hands nervously. "Eli, would you, would you…" his voice trailed off as she gave him a beautiful smile. _Oh no, how do I say this?_

_Do I seriously have to do everything for you?_

_Switch._

Bad Cop took a deep breath and stated, "Good Cop wants you to go on a date with him."

"Really?" Eli squeaked, her face beaming. A frown crossed her face and she glanced at Bad Cop. "And what about you, officer?"

Bad Cop froze. _Oh man, what do I say? What do I do?_

He felt his other side snicker. _Let me help you._

_Switch._

Good Cop grinned. "Bad Cop also wants to go out with you. He just is afraid you'd say no."

_Thanks a lot, pal._

Eli smiled again and put her claw hand in Good Cop's, causing the officer to become several darker shades of yellow. "I would be happy to."

"Better mark your calendars," Emmet chuckled, "'cause you have a date, Good Cop!"

_Well done, Good Cop. _Good Cop was shocked to hear Bad Cop think. And not in a mean way either, he genuinely meant it. _Well done._

_The End_

* * *

_Special thanks go to the Guest Reviewer, who encouraged me the entire way through this story. Thank you so much. :)  
_

_And to all who reviewed, favorited and followed, may God bless you! I appreciate your continued support!_

_Sadly, this is probably one of the last times you'll see me on here for a long time. I'll still read and stuff, but I'm coming to a growing-up point in my life and its time to look at getting work and training some more horses._

_Thank you for giving me a good farewell, if I write more stories you'll know. :D_

_Guten Tag!_


End file.
